Despite recent advances in understanding the molecular basis of Infectious Disease, we have only a rudimentary understanding of the interplay between the infectious agent and the host immune response. Thus, there is a need for the training of creative young scientists capable of integrating basic Molecular and Cellular Immunology with Infectious Disease research. The goal of this proposed Training Program is to produce well-qualified new investigators capable of establishing vigorous independent research programs in Infectious Disease Immunology. The Trudeau is excellently positioned to fill this niche offering a variety of well-developed infectious disease models in the context of a solid core of basic Molecular and Cellular Immunology. The training faculty is comprised of well-established investigators in the field of Infectious Disease Immunology and has an extensive record of collaboration. They are all well funded and have extensive experience in the training of successful young investigators. The foundation of the training program is an intensive laboratory-based research-training program that will foster a creative approach to the design of research strategies and encourage critical analytical thinking. Trainees will be exposed to powerful new technologies through access to the Flow Cytometry core, the Molecular Biology core, the Antibody/Histology core, and the Animal Facilities. In addition, the trainees will attend regular seminars by institutional and external speakers, will regularly present their research both at the Trudeau Institute and at regional and national meetings, and will acquire experience in grant writing and in training junior students. The training period will be three years in length.